gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Shahkti Kareen
is a character in Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. Personality & Character Shahkti is an honest and caring girl who believes in peace. Unfortunately she has a difficult time recognizing the tragic realities that surround her. Shahkti has an unfortunate tendency to sometimes pursue goals single-mindedly, often she tries to reason with members of the Zanscare Empire and convince them of the error of their ways. On several occasions she wandered off and attempted to contact them, a few of which were even directly after she had been rescued from them by the League Militaire. Shahkti frequently carries around Karlmann, as she acts as his caretaker. Often she is also followed by Haro and Flanders the dog. Shahkti also serves as the narrator for the episode previews in Victory Gundam, imploring viewers to continue watching the series at the end of every episode by saying "Mite Kudasai!" ("Please Watch it!"). History Shahkti Kareen is the biological daughter of Zanscare Empire Queen Maria Pure Armonia and Cronicle Asher's niece, she was however initially unaware of her heritage when she lived in Kasarelia. In the year UC 0153 she lived at Point Kasarelia on Earth as an illegal immigrant. She lived alone but is a close friend to fellow illegal immigrant Üso Ewin. Early in the war she became the caretaker of baby Karlmann, an orphan from the town of Uwig that was destroyed by the Zanscare Empire. She unofficially joined the League Militaire, so that she may stay with Üso, where she was tasked to do small jobs that need to be done, such as food distribution. She prioritizes taking care of Karlmann, but also assist with other tasks in taking care of League Militaire members. Shahkti has an early encounter with Chronicle Asher when the League Millitaire is leaving Kasarelia, he recognizes her as an illegal immigrant, but not as his niece. Shahkti is eventually captured by Zanscare and her relation to the Queen is revealed. Maria Pure Armonia attempts to readopt her, but Shahkti refuses to acknowledge her as her mother and instead insists on returning to the League Militaire. While Chronicle and Katejina scheme to exploit this relationship, Uso and company rescue Shahkti. Later on once the Motorad Squadron has begun Operation Giant Roller, Shahkti is captured, but again rescued by Uso. Convinced that she can talk the Zanscare out of their plan Shahkti flees from her rescuers and again ends up on a Motorad Squadron ship, an action that indirectly results in the death of Muller Miguel, Uso's mother. Once the Angel Halo becomes operational and Maria Pure Armonia is killed, Fonse Kagatie and Mutterma Sugan plot to use Shahkti to realize their plan to pacify the world. Shahkti is rescued from their clutches, but again opts to return to them. In the end she manages to sabotage their plan by turning on them when in the center of the Angel Halo, she contacts the psychickers and the Angel halo crumbles into its component sections rather than fulfilling its intended role. After the war she returns to Point Kasarelia with Üso and lives with him along with baby Karlmann, Marbet Fingerhat, and several other children survivors of the war. She encounters the blind and amnesiac Katejina Loos trying to find Uwig and gives her directions as her last act in the series. Gallery Image:Shahkti.gif Image:Shahkti2.gif Image:Shahkti3.gif Image:Shahkti4.gif Super Gundam Royale Shaktih Kareen.png|Shakti Kareen as seen on Super Gundam Royale img_1219525_38012009_0.jpeg img_1219525_38012009_1.jpeg img_1219525_38012010_0.jpeg img_1219525_38012010_1.jpeg aoch167.jpg Shahkti Kareen Lineart 2.jpg|Shaakti Kareen Lineart Shahkti Kareen Lineart.jpg|Lineart Victory Gundam Characters Lineart 02.jpg Victory Gundam Novel Nov 5 Illust 1.png|Shahkti Kareen, Marbet Fingerhat and Uso Ewin illustrated by Haruhiko Mikimoto Victory Gundam Novel Nov 4 Illust 2.png|Maria Pure Armonia and Shahkti Kareen illustrated by Haruhiko Mikimoto External links *http://www.v-gundam.net/character/02.html ja:シャクティ・カリン